Ohu High
by FlameDancer12
Summary: This is my first fanfic, its a ginga story in which the ginga dogs are people and go to a high school. Its told from Kyoushiros point of veiw, and is rated T for Kyo's rough language. I LIKE REVEIWS! XD
1. Chapter 1 Interest

"CRAP IM GUNNA BE LATE!" I said tumbling through the halls of Ohu High school. I dropped a book in my rush and had to retrieve it.

Today has been my worst day ever, I just moved to Futago last week, my foster home got me into one of those fancy schools...with dorms and such. I guess they were all tired of taking care of me. I no longer had a mother or father, in fact... I never had a father even when he was with me... he was brutal and beat me, my brothers and my mother. She sent us away to an orphanage saying it would be "safer" she was found dead beaten to death... the police arrested my father. Bastard deserved it.

I ran through the halls until I got to a class with students flooding in, class 113, I made it. I walked in casually with the other students though my hair was probably a mess.

Everyone was staring at me, and I wished i could just dissipate. Questioning eyes followed me to my seat which was chosen by me at random. I know they weren't staring at me because I was new... though that was a factor, i had five scars on my face thanks to my father, one went from the left side of my forehead to my right cheek, one came up from the right side of my face but i covered it up with my hair, two were on my left cheek vertically, then the last one connected the two diagonally.

I looked around the room then to the person sitting by me, he was a small boy, about my age I was guessing. He had short blue hair and was wearing his school uniform in a similar fashion as me, open jacket, arm band around his left arm.

He looked at me curiously then spoke, "Hi! Welcome to Ohu High!" He smiled, this boy was nothing like me. I kept to myself a lot and had trouble accepting people...

I slowly responded searching him by his expression, "Hi..." He blinked and his expression changed to an expanding look, he wanted to challenge me to open my thoughts to him.

He replied, "So whats your name new kid? Or do you just want to be 'new kid'" His burning blue eyes met my gray ones, prodding my thoughts.

"Kyoushiro..." I said coolly. He didn't remove his glare.

He replied smartly, "Dose Kyoushiro have a last name?"

I huffed, "Maybe, but first whats your name smart ass."

He didn't seem to care about my language use. He put his elbows on his metal desk and put his hands together, "Its Weed, Weed Torage, my father Gin owns this school." He smiled lightly, revealing to me a joking attitude, I decided to loosen up.

"Interesting." I spoke in a cool tone, thats all I would let the boy access in my thoughts. He let on to this and quit tiring to understand me.

The teacher spoke now that the class was settled, "Kyoushiro I see you've made yourself comfortable." The teacher spoke in such a soft, welcoming tone. She had soft white hair, not from age, and her eyes were a creamy brown.

She spoke with that beautiful chime in her light voice, "I'm Sakura, I like all my students to call me by my first name." She sweetly smiled at me. I just looked at her coolly, as I said I'm not the one to show emotion... unless its something appearing tough in nature.

I spoke it my low keyed voice, "Thank you for your warm welcome." I raised my hand in a gesture for understanding her motives. She smiled with those light brown eyes staring in to my dull ones.

She turned away and started to conduct her class. I stared at the wall in sheer boredom. I inspected every section of the class until I was comfortable, then I proceeded to count tiles on the floor of the class room. Weed stared at me and then started to join me until Sakura-Sensei glared at us both. After her glances toward us died down I started fiddling with my arm band and inspecting my uniform, I had a small inner debated over if it was blue or silver. Weed was doodling in his note book, wow he seemed like such a Mr. Perfect scenario.

After several minutes, I leaded slightly towards him to see what he was drawing. It was a picture of several people standing by a sign that appeared to be the Ohu High one in front of the school. The people in the picture appeared to be, him... another shady looking guy, a girl wearing the school uniform which was a miniskirt to my advantage, and... me.

I asked in a whisper, "Why am I in the picture?" He looked up from his concentration.

He said in a chuckle, "I'm drawing all my friends silly!" I looked at him confused. He already considered me his friend? Ive barely said ten sentences to the guy, what a stupid naive kid!

I said in a slow manner, "I'm your friend? Why, what do you know about me other that my name?"

He smiled and held his pencil up to his mouth and began to tap it on his head slowly.

He spoke in a nonresistant reply, "You interest me." He winked then turned his head back to his picture, leaving me at a stand still. I 'interest him'...? What kind of half ass response is that!

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

After class a short break started in between 2nd and 3rd period started. I walked through the halls aimlessly. I would have had Weed show me around, but he was starting to freak me out... I looked around as I came to a stop I was in a large room, or so it appeared so with the hundreds of students crammed in it.

I pushed my way through the crowd, cramming in any open space that formed in front of me. Some one stepped on my foot so I punched him in the shoulder, fighting is sorta my thing, weirdly enough it calms me.

After what seemed like hours, some JERK stopped directly in front of me. I growled, "Hey kid I'm walking here!" He stayed put and I was never the one to back down from a challenge. I reeled my hand up for a punch and grabbed the collar of his blue uniform. "I seriously don't want to have to shove your head up your a-" as I went to punch the boy, he caught my fist and clutched it roughly. I looked up at him infuriated, eyes brimming like a wild cat.

I inspected the tall boy, he had jet black hair that ran down to just above his shoulders. His gray eyes were that of a killers, cold and still, aimed at their target and ready to pull the trigger. He had gray lines coming down from those eyes I despised yet respected, that only made him seem darker. His blue uniform jacket was zipped up so that you could only see the collar of his white undershirt.

"Kyoushiro?" He asked in a deep voice, it sounded like the chime of an old clock, low but fluent. He looked at me waiting for a response.

"Yes..." I said with some restraint, this kid was dangerous and I was hoping he wasn't going to say 'I'm here to assassinate you now' and take out a kisarigama, that would just ruin my first day here... So just in case I braced myself for any coming pain. My fist still in his warm grip.

He sighed in boredom and released his 'hostage' witch was now my sore right hand. "Good, follow me please." He walked through the shifting crowd not even bothering to check if I was keeping up. I followed in caution.

We soon arrived at a table, I recognized the blue haired boy sitting at it, tapping the table furiously with impatience. Two girls were sitting by him, funny, I never thought that people actual would ENJOY hanging out with him. One of the girls had flawless platinum hair that flowed down to her shoulders in a perfect cut, she reminded me of Sakura-sensei. The other girl had plain brown hair that was in a low ponytail with long bangs and beautiful amber eyes.

I walked up and Weed looked up and smiled generously, "Kyo-kun~!" He pulled out a chair for me so I sat and so did the shady stranger.

Weed spoke while patting me on the back (I hate when people "touch" me...) "Thanks Jerome-san for finding him." He smiled again. The dark boy now know to me as Jerome, grunted.

I looked around nervously, trying to hide my scars by placing my palms on my cheeks and constantly fiddling with my hair while we chatted. Weed started introducing the girls, Koyuki-kun and Reika-san.

"Well, welcome to our school!" Koyuki-kun said with the tip of her head and a bright smile, preventing Weed from continuing his inconsistent babbling that no one was actually listening to, we mainly just nodded and agreed.

I responded with that weak smile that appeared hollow in nature, "Thanks Koyuki-kun." I tipped my head as a slight bow.

Reika spoke, "Welcome to our school Kyoushiro-san" she looked down. She has such a beautiful voice mellow yet sturdy.

"Thank you... Reika-san..." I smiled fully, witch for me wasn't a normal smile, I guess I'm just always retained, but around these people for some reason I felt comfortable.

Jerome finally spoke up, "Wheres your dorm Kyoushiro?"

I pointed to the direction of large building that the school used as student dorms, stupid fancy schools... "Its number 48..."

Weed entered the conversation, "Really? That cool. Me and Jerome's is 42."

Jerome said in his dull stiffness, "We could bring you there, we wouldn't want you to end up on the girls side of the dorms..." He said this with some sarcasm, I guess he was still a bit upset about me almost punching him... I don't blame him...

"That would be nice of you." I said plainly.

Weed continued talking for another few minuets before the bell rang and we all went to class, after 2 periods of starring at walls and spit balling the unfortunate kid in front of me (oh well, he looked like a jerk anyways...) Weed and Jerome led me to my dorm and set off for lunch, telling me where they would be eating.


End file.
